twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThatVolturiFangirl/Ellie Uley - Chapter 3
For chapter 1, go here: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ThatVolturiFangirl/Ellie_Uley-_Fanfic Chapter 3 Enraged When I returned from the forest, I phased back, got changed, grabbed a quick sandwich and headed to Jay's house. Earlier, I had heard Paul's thoughts suggesting that he had brought him back so I didn't need to ask. I hadn't seen him since he'd been dragged off by those stupid gothic leeches. My phone's inbox was empty even though I had sent about five messages already. I had to see him to make sure he was ok and nothing bad had happened. A tight feeling formed in my chest. The 'what if' questions began to whiz around in my head. What if he was injured badly? What if they almost drained the life out of him? What if I misheard Paul's thoughts before and he was still there? What if... I couldn't even bare to think about the last option as I walked along the path wearing my hood up. The storm had come and passed, leaving only heavy rain and winds in its wake. The hood would at least stop the rain hitting against my face. The aches had started to get fainter in my chest and leg. Less than half an hour later, I strode up to his door. His house was a small, white bungalow which fitted in nicely with the surrounding ones. There was quite a long wait before someone answered my knocks. Hope built up inside me until I saw Jay's brother, Ruben, standing there. I tried not to look too let down when I attempted to smile, "Hey Ruben... Where's Jay?" "He went out. Said he was going to find you." Ruben answered in an expressionless tone. He was fourteen, average sized and had blonde hair with bright blue eyes. He didn't look like Jay much, except he had the same smile and his eyes were shaped the same. He was one year younger than his brother. "Did he say where he went?" I asked. A gust of wind bashed against me but I wasn't effected. I was too strong for the wind to bring me down. "Yeah, I got a message off him saying you weren't at your house so he went to the beach." I let out a sigh. That was just my luck. I walked all the way there and he's going the other way. Not like it mattered, walking didn't tire me anymore. I was just irritated by it. "Okay, Ruben." I said, "Thanks." I turned without hearing anything from him and wandered off the way I came. The door clicked shut. I walked onto the La Push beach and felt my shoe sink deep into the waterlogged sand. The rain had stopped a while back and a bright orange sunset was dancing and shimmering in the glittering water. On a large rock near the water sat a silhouette of a male figure. I knew almost straight away who that was, "Jay?" He turned around, pulling his hood down. A familiar grin filled his face. Jay was tall and thin. He had pale, white skin and light brown hair that was growing to the bottom of his ears. His eyes were an icy blue and his face was gentle and caring looking with that obviously easily angered look included (even though he wasn't at all easily angered). He had one of those smiles that made you want to mirror him. I ran through the sand, pulling off my trainers as they got stuck in it and dashing barefooted up to him. I flung myself into his arms (not hard enough to push him over though; I was used to not loosing control of my strength.) "Ellie! Where have you been? I was worried!" He said excitedly. "Sam wanted the pack to get together... I was out for two days..." "Oh..." He sighed, "Someone should have told me!" My smile faded, "Sorry... I thought Sam would have told you. Why didn't you text me back?" He hugged me in silence for a few seconds then pulled away and looked at me, "I wasn't sure if it was you. It didn't sound like you... I think I was just paranoid..." He paused, "I missed you like heck, El." "I missed you too. They didn't hurt you, did they?" Concern flashed in my face. "No..." He answered, "A few bruises. That's it." I growled under my breath, "Stupid parasites." "Don't, Ellie. I was talking to Dr. Cullen the other day and_" I didn't like the sound of this, "And what? You like him?" "He's not so bad..." Jay was calm. I didn't like the Cullens. I knew that Sam made us defend them against the gothic leeches but if I had a choice I wouldn't have done it. I couldn't stand the sickly smell of the stupid things. They made me sick. "Jay, they're the enemy! They bring nothing but trouble to us!" "To you, Ellie. I'm not like you, remember? I'm human." "They draw you in! Don't trust any of them!" I felt the heat begin to boil inside me. The animal wanted to break free. I fought against it and my arms began to violently shake. Jay backed off. "You're shaking, baby... El, you're scaring me..." I tried hard to steady my breathing. My hands balled into fists. He would never understand how hard it was to contain myself when I was new to the pack. I inhaled slowly, speaking through my teeth after I did so, "Move... Back..." It got harder to hold back the transformation. Every time I thought about the conversation we were having it raged back up again. It must have been a minute later when I opened my eyes again and looked at his worried face about two meters away from me. "You ok?" He asked, extending an arm towards me. I breathed slowly. "Yes..." He sighed with relief. "So you like the Cullens now?" "They're alright, Ellie, just give them a chance!" That was it. He was so stupid to keep on persuading me after that episode. It was that little sentence that pushed the button and sent me into a fury, no stopping me. "I told you never to trust them, Jay! I believed you when you said that you'd tell no one about the Quileutes! I also believed you when you agreed to never trusting vampires!" "I'll never tell anyone about you, Ellie... I'm not that stupid." I tried to say something in protest; just that little push for him to go back on his decision. However, all that came out of my mouth was a thunderous canine snarl. The anger boiled up inside me to an unbearable level and the shaking wouldn't stop. In effort to stop myself shifting near Jay, I attempted to run off in the opposite direction to where he stood. I got about half a meter away. Suddenly, in less than a second, I transformed into my wolf self right in front of my boyfriend. This wasn't the first time. I'd done it twice before in the last two months. The first time was by accident when he'd followed me into the forest on my third day in the pack. As soon as it was over, I breathed hard and growled every time I thought about the conversation, the very thought of Jay on 'team vampire.' I opened my eyes and focused on him, hoping I hadn't hurt him in any way. Category:Blog posts